Harry Potter et la Magie des Heritiers
by Axy Gryffondor
Summary: *-*Harry Potter et la Magie des Heritiers*-*Attaque a Pré-Au-Lard*CHAPITRE 8 UPLOAD* REVIEW PLEASE
1. Les lettres

Dans la rue Privet Drive , tout etait sombre sauf une lumière qui venait d'une maison , la ou habitait Vernon Dursley ,  
Pétunia Dursley et Dudley Dursley et Harry Potter , mais Harry Potter n'était pas un garcon ordinaire , c'était un sorcier.  
et il habitait chez des Moldus qui le détestait particulièrement , mais c'etait un sorcier célèbre dans le monde entier  
car a l'age d'un Ans , il avait renvoyer le Sortilège de la Mort (Aveda Kedavra) sur Voldemort qui a été détruit a néant  
et Harry en etait sorti avec une simple cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.  
  
Hélas , 14 ans plus tard , il es le 4eme champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et a la 3ème tache , il avait toucher la  
coupe avec Cedric Diggory mais c'etait un port-au-loin , Quedver tua Cedric Diggory et il attacha des cordes sur ses main ,  
il me mit sur la tombe du pere de Voldemort et fait une incantation , apres Voldemort revien , il font un duel mais comme  
la baguette de Harry et la soeur de celle de Voldemort et on fait un Priori Incantatum , Harry part et il prend le corps de  
Cedric Diggory et toucha de nouveau le trophée , il revient au Labyrinthe , et dit que Voldemort es revenu , Dumbledore le  
croit mais le Ministre de la Magie , Cornélius Fudge ne le croyait pas !  
  
Harry se reveilla en sueur , il faisait toujours le meme reve , Voldemort tuant Cedric , et le duel !  
Il passa une main sur son front , quand on entendit "Toc Toc" , six hiboux venait d'entrer , il prit d'abord celui de Sirius  
:  
  
JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE , HARRY !  
  
Moi , je vais bien , t'en fais pas pour moi , je suis encore dans ma cachette , je fais semblant d'etre un chien errant  
et toi sa va?  
J'èspere que tu ne fais pas trop de cauchemar  
Je te donne mon cadeau , c'est un Cyclone , c'est un balai qui va plus vite que l'Eclair de Feu , il es en bois d'èbene et il  
es aerodynamique  
Il se trouve que des amis a moi on apercu Peter Pettigrow a Pre-Au-Lard  
Au fais , ma fille va venir a Poudlard cette année  
  
Ton parrain  
  
Harry deballa le long paquet et regarda avec envie le nouveau balai : un Cyclone puis il pensa a la fille de Sirius  
Sirius avait une fille , il repoussa ses pensees.  
Il prit un autre hibou , il venait d'Hermione , Harry l'aimait depuis l'année derniere quand elle l'avait  
embrassé sur la joue , a la fin de l'année , il ouvrit la lettre :  
  
Cher Harry , je vais bien  
Je suis aller chez Viktor , je lui es dit que je ne l'aimait pas et que je voulais rester ami es il semblait déçu  
J'espere que ta va bien , si jamais tu fais un cauchemar , dit le a Dumbledore ou Sirius  
Mon cadeau es derrière dans l'autre lettre  
  
Je t'embrasse  
Hermione  
  
Son cadeau etait un Detecteur de Cognard , Harry se dit qu'il en avait pas besoin , il le donnerait peut etre a Fred ou   
George  
Mais Harry pensa a la lettre d'Hermione "Je t'embrasse" non , il se faisait des illusions , elle etait seulement inquiete  
pour lui .  
  
Il prit l'autre hibou , il venait de Ron :  
  
Joyeux anniversaire Harry !!!  
Dumbledore a dit que tu pouvais venir demain , a 10h30 , on te cherchera en voiture   
Le cadeau es derriere  
Je te revois demain  
  
Salut  
Amitie  
Ron  
  
Il prit le cadeau et le deballa , il y avait un mot :  
  
Harry , ceci es une montre de sorcier.  
Tu penses a quelqu'un et elle te dit ou il est   
Il y a aussi l'heure  
  
Ron  
  
Harry regarda la montre de sorcier , elle etait magnifique , elle etait en rouge et or , les couleur de Gryffondor  
Il prit un autre hibou , c'etait celui de Hagrid :  
  
Cher Harry  
Joyeux anniversaire!  
J'ai pensé que ce livre pourrait t'etre utile !  
  
Amitiés,  
Hagrid  
  
Il en prit une autre , c'etait celle de Poudlard :  
  
Cher Mr Potter.  
Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de  
la gare de King's Cross, quai N9 3/4 a onze heures précises.  
Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire.  
Avec mes meilleurs sentiments  
Professeur M.McGonagall, directrice-adjointe  
  
Harry prit la derniere , elle venait de Albus Dumbledore :  
  
Cher Harry , je t'écris car je sais que tu partira chez les Weasleys  
Je dois te dire quelque chose quand tu sera a Poudlard , comme etant le meilleur endroit protégé , tu seras plus tot que  
les autres a Poudlard , Ron et Hermione peuvent aussi venir  
  
Enrevoir Harry  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry sauta de joie , il irait a Poudlard plus tot que prévu, Hermione et Ron aussi , et il pourra dire ses sentiments a  
Hermione quand ils seront a Poudlard  
  
Harry se coucha et et s'endormit.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
REVIEW SIVOUPLAIT CA M'ENCOURAGE POUR CONTINUER ! 


	2. Chez les Weasleys

Il se reveilla a 8h30 , il descendit et dit a l'Oncle Vernon :   
  
-Oncle Vernon ? dit Harry  
  
-Quoi ? dit Vernon  
  
-Mon ami Ron Weasley va me chercher a 10h30. dit Harry  
  
-QUOI ? POUR QUE CA SE PASSE COMME LA DERNIERE FOIS , JAMAIS DE LA VIE TU PARTIRA CHEZ SES ... SOR...CIERS  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Oncle Vernon , il viendront en voiture. dit Harry presque en murmurant  
  
-J'espere bien ! dit Vernon d'un ton féroce  
  
Harry monta dans sa chambre , alla faire ses affaires , redescendit , et il etait presque 10h30  
  
On entendit "DRING"  
  
Il y avait Mr Weasley , Fred , George et Ron  
  
-Bonjour Mr Weasley , salut Ron , salut Fred , George , dit Harry  
  
-Bonjour Harry , ta toutes tes affaires ? repondit M Weasley  
  
-Oui , dit Harry en murmurant  
  
"Alors allons y , s'exclama M Weasley"  
  
Il sortirent et Harry apercut les Dursley au fond du couloir en train de se cacher et Harry dit : ENREVOIE ONCLE VERNON !  
  
Il retourna la tete pour apercevoir la voiture des Weasley , c'etait une Aston Martin , toute noir emeraude  
  
Ils installerent les bagages derrieres l'Aston Martin  
  
Il arriverent au Terrier a pres deux heures de routes  
  
Mme Weasley et Ginny était devant la porte , elles avaient vu l'horloge avec l'aiguille de M.Weasley sur "en deplacement"  
  
-Bonjour mon chéri , s'exclama Mme Weasley (NDA : Elle me fait penser a Mme Trelawney celle la , lol)  
  
et Ginny murmura un petit "bonjour" en rougissant.  
  
-Bonjour Mme Weasley , bonjour Ginny , répondit Harry  
  
Il rentrerent dans leur maison et Ron dit :  
  
-Vien Harry , on monte!  
  
Il entrerent dans la chambre de Ron , elle avais toujours pas changer , elle était peinte en orange , avec des posters   
d'une équipe de Quidditch , les "Canons de Chudleys"  
  
Quand Harry pensa au Quidditch , il se dit qu'il montrerai le "Cyclone" a Ron quand il seront arriver a Poudlard  
  
Ron lui demanda si il avait des nouvelles de Sirius  
il lui repondit que oui   
  
La journee se passa bien , et le soir tout le monde se coucha car Hermione venait le lendemain  
  
Le lendemain , Harry et Ron se leva très tot   
il descendirent dans la cuisine pour manger leur petit dejeuner quand un hibou deposa la Gazette du Sorcier , il prirent  
le journal et lirent :  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK , RECONNUT INNOCENT DE TOUT CRIME"  
  
Sirius Black , le meurtrier de 12 moldus et 1 sorcier Peter Pettigrow et d'avoir trahis James et Lily Potter es innocent.  
Amos Diggory et Mondigus Fletcher ont attraper Peter Pettigrow , il s'est transformer en rat , il etait un animagus  
non déclaré , et comme il voulait pas parler , on la soumis au Véritaserum et voici quelques bout :  
"C'est moi qui a tuer les 12 moldus il y a 15 ans , c'etait moi le Gardien du Secret des Potters , c'est moi le traitre ,  
James , Sirius et moi etions animagus non-déclaré"   
Marc Etther , Reporter de la Gazette du Sorcier"  
  
Harry et Ron sauta de joie , son parrain etait libre , il vivrait chez son parrain!  
  
Ron s'exclama : -Ah ben ca alors , tu vivra chez Sirius !  
  
Une voix dit : "Ron , Harry , on part chercher Hermione au Chemin de Traverse , on va prendre de la poudre de cheminette"  
Cette voix etait celle de Mrs Weasley  
Harry n'aimais pas ce moyen de transport , la premiere fois , il s'etait pas retrouvé au Chemin de Traverse mais dans l'  
Allée des Embrumes  
  
Harry prit de la poudre , se mit dans la cheminee et dit d'une voix forte : "CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE"  
Il se retrouva au chemin de traverse , il attendit les Weasley , puis Ron et Harry chercherent Hermione , il la trouverent  
chez Florian Fortarome , Harry dit :   
  
-Salut Hermione , sa va?  
  
-Salut Harry! Salut Ron! dit Hermione  
  
Il allerent d'abord chez Fleury et Bott , apres chez Ollivander , le magasin de Quidditch ,  
en chemin , il rencontrerent des amis comme : Dean Thomas , Seamus Feannigan , Neville Longdubat et aussi des ennemis comme  
Drago Malefoy accompagner de Crabbe et Goyle  
et a 5h30 , il rentrerent au Terrier  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
REVIEW PLEASE 


	3. L'heritier

Le lendemain , il allerent dejeuner et firent une partie de Quidditch avec Charlie , Bill , Fred , George , Ron ,   
Ginny et Harry , meme Percy s'etait propose pour jouer , bien qu'il aimait pas ca , Fred et George l'avait forcer  
Harry prit son ancien Eclair de Feu pour jouer , avec le Cyclone , se serait trop facile   
L'equipe A etait compose de : Harry , Fred , Ron et Ginny  
L'equipe B etait compose de : Charlie , George , Bill , Percy  
  
L'equipe A gagna a 320 point a 210  
  
Il rentrerent et il y avait Minerva McGonnagal , Sirius Black , et Albus Dumbledore  
  
Quand il entrerent , Sirius dit :   
  
-Salut Harry ! Harry alla dans l'etreinte de Sirius , pour Harry , c'etait comme un etreinte de pere  
  
Quand il defit leur etreinte  
  
-Salut Sirius ! Sa va? , Bonjour Professeur McGonnagal , bonjour Monsieur Le Directeur  
  
-Bonjour Potter , dit McGonnagal   
  
-Bonjour Harry , dit Dumbledore , on va aller a Poudlard dans quelque instant  
  
-Ok , dit Harry  
  
-On va d'abord aller a Pre-Au-Lard avec la poudre de cheminette et apres aller a Poudlard avec une des diligence  
  
Ils prirent de la Poudre de Cheminette , allerent a Pre-Au-Lard , il prirent une diligence et alla a Poudlard   
  
La securite etait renforcer , il y avait plein d'Aurors et des Mages de Guerre  
  
Il monterent au bureau du Directeur et Dumbledore dit :  
  
-Miss Granger et Mr Weasley aller dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor , j'ai a parler a Harry , j'ai failli oublier ,   
le mot de passe est : Voldemort , Minerva voudrait vous aller les accompagner?  
  
-Biensur , venez vous deux , dit t'elle en s'adressant a Hermione et Ron  
  
Il partirent en direction de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor  
  
Puis Dumbledore s'addressa a Harry :  
  
-Harry , il faut que je te dise , c'est un peu dure a dire , tu es ... tu es l'Heritier de Gryffondor et   
tu dois deja le savoir , chaque heritier a sa chambre secrete , il te faut la trouver , les heritiers ont   
aussi une puissante magie , elle s'appelle la magie des Heritiers , chaque Heritier a sa propre magie, celle  
de Gryffondor , Serdaigle et Poufsouffle es la magie blanche mais elle es beaucoup plus puissante ,  
Serpentard a la magie noire , dit Dumbledore  
  
La reaction de Harry ne se fit pas attendre , il faillit tomber de sa chaise   
  
-Quoi ? dit Harry   
  
-Tu es l'heritier de Gryffondor , tu ne tes jamais demander pourquoi ta baguette faisait des etincelles rouge et or , et   
en deuxieme année , ta eu l'épée de Gryffondor , tes parent habitaient a Godric Hollow , la ville de Godric Gryffondor ,   
completa Dumbledore  
  
-Derniere chose , tu dois deja le savoir , chaque heritier a sa chambre secrete , il te faut la trouver , les heritiers ont   
aussi une puissante magie , elle s'appelle la magie des Heritiers , chaque Heritier a sa propre magie, celle  
de Gryffondor , Serdaigle et Poufsouffle es la magie blanche mais elle es beaucoup plus puissante car ils l'ont modifie,  
Serpentard a la magie noire , elle es aussi plus puissante , completa Albus  
  
-Bon , va te coucher maintenant , et appele moi Albus ou Dumbledore et je suis ton grand pere , ajouta Dumbledore  
  
-Vous etes mon grand pere? dit Harry  
  
-Oui , dit Albus , maintenant va te coucher , dit Albus  
  
-Ok , enrevoir Grand pere , dit Harry  
  
-Enrevoir Harry , dit Albus  
  
Harry partit et alla a la salle commune et trouva Hermione entrain de lire un livre et Ron etait en train de manger des   
Chocogrenouilles  
  
Harry alla vers Ron et dit :   
  
-Il faut que je te parle , suis moi !  
  
-Ok , j'arrive  
  
Harry et Ron monta dans le dortoirs des garcon et Harry dit :   
  
-On doit parler de ... Hermione , est ce que tu l'aimes ?  
  
Harry et Ron montrait leur gene , il aimait pas aborder ce sujet de "AMOUR"  
  
-Non , je ne l'aime plus , je l'ai aimais mais je l'aime plus , dit Ron  
  
-Moi , je .. je l'aime mais je sais pas comment lui dire ! dit Harry  
  
-Benn... dit le lui et meme si tu te prend un rateau , ca fait rien , dit Ron  
  
-Merci Ron , tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami , dit Harry  
  
-Bon , je vais lui dire , ajouta Harry  
  
-Ok , dit Ron  
  
Harry descendit et trouva Hermione pres d'une table en train de lire , il s'approcha et dit :   
  
-Hermione , dit Harry  
  
-Oui Harry ? dit Hermione en tournant la tete vers Harry , qu'est qu'il y a ?  
  
-Eh bien , est ce tu voudrais ... sortir avec moi ? dit Harry , Harry avait dit ca en regardant le carrelage de la salle  
commune , je comprend que tu veux pas , si Harry aurait vu le visage souriant et de joie d'Hermione , il aurait vu qu'elle   
l'aimait   
  
-Harry , il n'y a pas de raison pour que je ne veux pas , ce que je veux dire , c'est que moi aussi je t'aime ,dit Hermione  
  
-C'est vrai?, dit Harry tout emu , son coeur battait du rock dans sa poitrine, Harry se rapprocha de Hermione , il restait   
quelque centimetre entre Harry et Hermione , puis Harry qui se dit que Hermione l'aimais aussi , il se rapprocha et   
l'embrassa  
  
Les levres d'Hermione etait tellement douce et sucres que meme dans les reves les plus fou il n'aurait pas pu avoir cette   
sentation  
  
Finalement , le manque d'air les fit se separer et Harry dit :   
  
-Je t'aime Hermione , dit Harry  
  
-Moi aussi , Harry ! dit Hermione  
  
-Bon , bonne nuit 'Mione  
  
-Bonne nuit , Harry  
  
Harry et Hermione monterent se coucher et Harry tomba dans les bras de Morphée 


	4. La salle secrete de Gryffondor

Harry se reveilla et alla descendre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit dejeuner , il prit son dejeuner et Hermione   
arriva , Harry l'embrassa et lui dit :   
  
-Salut Mione , dit Harry  
  
-Salut Harry , dit Hermione  
  
-Bon , je vais y aller , salut Hermione , dit Harry , il voulait en faites chercher la Chambre Secrete de Gryffondor  
  
Il sortit de la Grande Salle et pensa a la Chambre Secrete de Gryffondor , tout d'un coup , il tomba et il tomba dans   
l'inconscience  
  
Quand Harry se reveilla , il etait devant une porte rouge et or avec un lion gravee dessus  
  
Dessus , il y avait un mot :  
  
« Mon premier est une gradation musical; Mon deuxièmes est l'unité nul; Mon tout est en toi; Une goutte suffira;  
Mais si tu es un ennemi; La mort te tuera; Sans pouvoir rien y faire. »  
  
Harry dit :   
  
-Une goutte , un goutte de quoi ? Mais oui , je sais , une goutte de mon sang   
  
Harry prit sa baguette et dit : Sangui , une goutte de sang perla au bout de sa baguette et Harry la posa sur la porte,  
la porte s'alluma soudain et elle devient rouge , rouge comme le sang , au bout d'un moment la porte redevient rouge et or  
  
Harry la poussa et rentra dedans , elle etait presque remplie de sable , tout d'un coup , le sable se forma en un homme ,cet  
homme etait Godric Gryffondor   
  
Il dit :   
  
-Bonjour Harry , je t'attend depuis longtemps , tres longtemps , dit Godric  
  
-Vous devrait pas etre mort ? dit Harry  
  
-Si , mais quand je suis mort , je suis revenu tout seul dans cette salle , dit Godric  
  
-Je vais devoir te donner mon pouvoir , puis il dit en latin : Ajoutatum Pouvoiros Indeso , en levant la main vers Harry  
  
Harry sentit tout d'un coup un immense pouvoir entrer en lui , la magie coulait dans ses veines , il avait maintenant tout   
le savoir de Godric   
  
-Harry , je vais devoir partir , apprend a devenir Animagus , faire de la magie sans baguette et creer des sorts ,   
enrevoir , dit Godric  
  
Comme avant , le sable se mit a tourner et tout d'un coup disparu  
La salle etait maintenant toute propre , la salle etait etincelante , en rouge et or avec des lions  
Harry alla a la bibliotheque et commenca a lire le livre 'Devenir Animagus en 1 mois' par Godric Gryffondor   
Des heures et des heures passerent , Harry trop absorbé par le livre , secoua la tete es se dit que il devait aller   
voir le directeur  
  
Il pensa a l'escalier du bureau du directeur , et tout d'un coup , il s'y retrouvit , il frappa a la porte ,une voix dit :  
  
-Entrez  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte et entrit , il raconta a Albus tout ce qu'il avait vu dans la salle de Gryffondor et tout ce qu'il  
lui avait dit Godric , Harry partit et alla a la salle commune , il y trouva Hermione , il s'approcha d'elle , il l'embrassa  
et elle lui dit :  
  
-T'etait ou ? questionna Hermione  
  
-Je ne peux pas te dire , je peux juste le dire a Dumbledore , repondit Harry  
  
-Ok , dit Hermione , elle aimait pas trop qu'on lui dise pas la vérité   
  
Harry monta se coucher et il fit un reve  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
REVIEW PLEASE 


	5. La verite a Hermione

-Je suis beaucoup plus puissant qu'avant , et le petit Potter n'a meme pas encore découvert son pouvoir ! dit Voldemort puis  
eclata de rire , d'un rire froid et puissant , un rire qui aurai donner des frissons a n'importe quelle sorcier  
  
-Endoloris , cria t-il  
  
Un eclair surgit de la baguette de Voldemort et alla sur un mangemort   
  
Il cria de douleur   
  
Harry se reveilla en sueur , sa cicatrice était brulante , il descendit dans la salle commune  
  
Un tableau etait afficher et il y avait ecris : Selection de Quidditch , demain a 17h00 , pour le   
poste de gardien et capitaine  
  
Harry adorait le Quidditch , c'etait le sport des sorciers , ca se joue sur des balai volants , Harry etait un attrapeur,  
l'attrapeur qui attrape le plus vite le Vif d'Or fait finir le match et gagner 150 points a son equipe  
  
Il alla dans la grande salle pour dejeuner et trouvit Hermione et Ron entrain de parler , il embrassa Hermione et dit :  
  
-Je dois y aller , 'Mione   
  
Harry partit sans laisser le temps a Hermione de répondre , il sortit de la Grande Salle et pensa a la salle secrete , il s'y  
retrouva dedans , Harry alla a la bibliotheque et continua de lire son livre intulé "Devenir Animagus en 1 mois" par Godric  
Gryffondor  
  
Il etait encore a la premiere etape , il dit : Animagus Defilum , et apres , il plongea dans le reve  
  
Il voya un loup , un serpent , un ours , une panthere , un tigre , un elephant , un lion et un griffon  
  
Il se reveilla et lut son livre , il disait que le dernier animaux qui passa etait celui qu'on se transformer , Harry   
aimait bien le gryffon , il avait le corps d'un lion et les jambes des aigles , c'etait l'embleme de Gryffondor  
  
Il secoua sa tete et prit un livre "Magie sans Baguette"  
  
Il le prit et le lit en entier , le livre etait petit , mais la Magie sans baguette etait beaucoup plus dure que l'on   
croyait   
  
Harry fit un essai , il avait leve sa main droite et pensa "Accio Parchemin" , le parchemin en question bougea a peine ,   
Harry se dit qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup d'entrainement , mais avec le savoir de Godric Gryffondor , sa serai beaucoup plus  
facile  
  
Harry sortit de la salle secrete et alla voir Hermione , il la trouva et l'embrassa , il allerent vers le parc et il se   
promenerent longtemps , s'embrassant et rigolant comme jamais  
  
Quand soudain , Hermione posa une question :  
  
-T'étais ou , ce matin? questionna Hermione  
  
-Je .. Je ne peux pas te dire , dit Harry , hesitant  
  
-Dit le moi ! s'enerva Hermione  
  
-Bon ok , je suis l'heritier de Godric Gryffondor et il se trouve que je vais dans la salle secrete de Gryffondor pour m'  
entrainer  
  
Hermione sursauta en entendant cette reponse , elle ne c'etait pas attendu a ca , elle c'etait attendu a tout mais pas ca  
  
-Quoi , dit Hermione  
  
-Tu as bien entendu , je suis l'heritier de Godric Gryffondor , dit Harry  
  
-Ok , mais la prochaine fois , dit le moi plus vite , dit Hermione  
  
-Je suis desoler Hermione mais je pouvais pas te le dire avant , dit Harry  
  
-Ok , dit Hermione  
  
Ils rentrerent et il vont a la Grande Salle , il mangea son repas et alla a la Salle Secrete de Gryffondor , il allait   
apprendre la Magie des Heritiers  
  
Il alla a la bibliotheque et trouva le livre en question , il s'intitulé "Magie des Heritiers" par Merlin  
  
Harry fut etonne de voir que le livre etait intacte alors qu'il datait presque de 3000 ans , a l'age de Merlin  
  
Harry commenca a le lire et trouva le livre vraiment interessant , il etait passionne par le livre , Hermione commencait a  
faire de mauvaise influences sur Harry  
  
Harry sortit de la salle et alla dans la salle commune , il etait tard , il alla se coucher   
  
Il s'endormit bien vite   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
REVIEW PLEASE  
  
SERT A QUOI SE BOUTON ? LOL  
=  
=  
=  
=  
=  
=  
=  
=  
= 


	6. Les selection de Quidditch

Lunicorne : Je sais pas pour quand le chapitre 7 mais ca sera fait bientot , peut etre demain!  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Ta peut etre raison! mais pour le corrigeur , je prefere que c moi ki fait , je prefere  
  
Kaourou : Merci !  
  
sirie : Merci !  
  
le vengeur masqué : MERCI ! Ta raison pour le truc des verbes ^_^  
CHAPITRE 6 : LES SELECTION DE QUIDDITCH  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry se leva tot ce matin , il va prendre une douche et il descend dans la Grande Salle , il etait presque le premier ,   
Harry pensa a Hermione et aussitot sur ca montre , y'avait ecrit "Salle Commune" , elle etait tres pratique  
  
Harry attendit Hermione et Ron , Ron et Hermione venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle  
  
Harry alla embrasser Hermione et lui dit dans l'oreille qu'il allait au Terrain de Quidditch , il prit son balai , c'etait  
un nouveau balai par les createur de l'Eclair de Feu , il s'appelait "Cyclone"  
  
Il alla au terrain de quidditch , il enfourcha son balai et s'élanca , il faisait le tour du terrain , alla dans les cerceaux  
d'or , Harry aimait bien cette sentation d'air frais qui le fouettais dans le visage , sa le reveillait , il fit des piqué et  
des Feintes de Wronski  
  
Il se reposa et alla dans la Salle Secrete , il prit le livre qu'il avait deja pris hier , il s'intitulé "Magie des Heritiers"  
par Merlin , pour avoir la Magie des Heritiers , il fallait d'abord avoir ces pouvoirs , Harry avait ces pouvoirs , il pourrai  
en faire , il lut , et fesa un essai , il fesa un Wingardium Leviosa , il dit : Heritas Wingardium Leviosa , le livre , alla  
faire presque le tour de la salle , il arreta le sort et prit un autre livre , "Magie sans Baguette" par Godric Gryffondor  
  
Il refit un essai , se rappelant sur celui qui l'avait fait , mais Harry ne pouva pas essayer , car il fallait allait en cours  
de potion , il alla dans la Salle Commune , prit ses affaires , redescendit dans les cachots et alla dans le cachot , la ou  
se passait le Cours de Potion , Harry ouvrit la porte et Rogue dit :  
  
-Potter , 5 point de moins pour Gryffondor , asseyez vous !  
  
Harry alla a sa place et sortit ses affaires , il commencait a faire sa potion quand on entendit "BOOOOMMMM" , la potion de  
Neville Longdubat avait exploser  
  
-Longdubat , 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor , et allez a l'infirmerie   
  
Neville alla a l'infirmerie parce qu'il avait les cheveux bleu et rouge , avec des furoncles partout sur son visage  
  
Finalement , a la sortie du cours , il avait perdu 25 point en moins pour Gryffondor   
  
La journee se passa bien et comme prevu a 17h00 , il sortit et alla sur le terrain de quidditch  
  
Toute l'equipe etait la sauf Dubois , puisqu'il etait parti de l'ecole quand Harry etait en 4eme annee , McGonnagal alla les  
voir et leur dit :   
  
-On va d'abord passer le test pour le gardien  
  
Il y avait 15 concurrent , Harry fut surpris de voir Ron dans la file des concurrent  
  
Il fallait arreter 10 Souaffle , et Ron en avait arreter 9 comme Sergei'O'Connell , un garcon qui etait en 7eme annee  
  
Sergei O Connell recommenca ses arrets et il en arreta encore 9  
  
Ron , lui pour le 10 eme but , fait un spectaculaire arret   
  
Il avait arreter les 10 balles  
  
-Bravo Ron , cria Harry  
  
-Maintenant , il faut elir le nouveau capitaine , c'est des papier ensorcelees , vous mettre un nom mais pas le votre ,   
comme je l'ai deja dit avant , ils verront si vous avez mis votre nom a la place d'un de vos camarades et apres vous les   
mettrez dans ce chapeau , dit McGonnagal en distribuant des papiers  
  
Harry pensa a Fred et George , il etait trop drole et il ferai pas de discour , Alicia , Katie et Angelina , non , elles   
aime les garcons , se rappelant comment elle avais glousser juste en entendant le nom de "Cedric Dyggory"  
  
Harry vota enfin pour Ron  
  
McGonnagal prit le chapeau et prit les papiers , un par un , 2 vote pour Fred , 2 pour Ron et 3 pour Harry  
  
-Merci , dit il en rougissant  
  
Ils rentrerent es en chemin , il croiserent Malefoy ,   
  
-Potter!!! Tu sais qui a ete elu capitaine des Serpentard ? dit Malefoy avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix  
  
-Je sais pas , peux etre .... UN BABOUIN , dit Harry  
  
-Mais non Harry , voyons , ca ne peux que etre , mais oui , La Fouine Bondissante , dit Ron avec ironie  
  
-Mais biensur , mon chere Ron , que suis-je bete , dit Harry   
  
Harry et Ron partit et au detour du couloirs , il eclaterent de rire pendant au moins 3 minutes , Malefoy etait parti   
furieux  
  
Le soir , on fit une fete dans la salle commune , Fred et George avait apporter plein de boisson et gateaux , plusieur eleves  
feliciterent Ron et Harry pour leur poste   
  
Ils arreterent la fete a 00h00 et allerent se coucher  
  
Harry se coucha facilement , il fit de beaux reves (NDA : De magnifique reves ^_^)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Le prochain chapitre bientot , peux etre ce soir ou samedi  
REVIEW PLEASE 


	7. Gryffondor VS Serpentard

lufynette : Merci ! Je rougit (LoL) Merci ! Merci ! (APPLAUDISSEMENT) titnitnitinititintinit voici le (roulement de tambour)  
  
CHAPITRE 7 : Serpentard VS Gryffondor  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Des semaines passerent , les jours s'ecoulerent , les mois parterent , (NDA : Les annees suiverent , faut pas abuser LoL)  
  
Harry allait a son cours de Defense Contre les Forces du Mal et entendit une voix de Babouin*  
Harry se retourna et voya Malefoy avec Crabbe et Goyle  
  
Malefoy dit :   
  
-Alors Potter , tu traines plus avec la Sang-De-Bourbe et Weasley? La Sang-De-Bourbe t'a quitter? Vraiment Potter , t'as   
aucun don avec les filles , dit Malefoy  
  
-Tait toi , Malefoy , n'insulte plus jamais Hermione , sinon , fais a gaffe a toi  
, dit Harry  
  
-Ah , es tu crois tu me fais peur ? dit Malefoy avec une pointe d'amusement , c'est toi qui doit faire gaffe a ta tete  
, attention , pas touche , c'est precieux , cette cicatrice   
  
Harry s'enerva , Malefoy etait aller trop loin , il sortit sa baguette magique et dit :   
  
-Heritas Sortito Vueso , murmura Harry  
  
Malefoy partit en courant , il hurlait , Harry lui avait lancer le sort de partir au moins a 10 Mètre , il   
hurlait a cause du sort , si on es trop de Harry , il avait mal au cotes  
  
Harry alla en cours de DCFM et le cours se passa bien , son professeur etait Remus Lupin , le meme professeur que en 3eme   
annee  
  
Il alla partir quand il entendit :  
  
-Beau sortilege , dit une voix qu'il connaissait bien , c'etait celle de Sirius  
  
-Sirius ! s'exclama Harry , que fait tu la ?  
  
-Dumbledore m'a dit que je pouvais venir a Poudlard , alors me voici , en chair et en os , dit Sirius  
  
-C'est super ! dit Harry  
  
Harry et Sirius se promenerent , parlant de tout et de rien , quand le beau soleil alla se coucher dans ses lumieres rouge  
et orange , il rentrerent a l'interieur , Sirius lui disait des blagues qu'il avait fait aux professeurs  
  
Il rentrerent et Harry alla se coucher tot , demain , il y aurait le Match de Quidditch , Serpentard VS Gryffondor   
Harry se reveilla tot et alla reveiller Ron , Fred , George , Alicia , Katie et Angelina  
  
Ils allerent dejeuner et il dit a l'equipe de manger , alors que lui ne mangeait presque rien  
  
Harry partit et alla au terrain de Quidditch avec l'equipe  
  
Ils arriverent dans les vestiaires , quand Fred dit :  
  
-Tu le fais , ce discours? dit Fred avec amusement  
  
-Bon si tu y tiens tent , je vais dire , faites de votre mieux et on y arrivera , dit Harry   
  
-C'est bon , on peux y aller , dit Angelina  
  
Harry et son equipe sortit , ils enfourcherent leurs balai et s'elança  
  
Harry et Malefoy se sera avec autant de harge qu'il avait les main broyés  
  
Quand on entendit une voix dans un microphone :   
  
-Les capitaines se serrent la main , et allai , c'est parti , Gryffondor prend le souaffle , passe a Alicia , passe a Katie  
, repasse a Alicia , Serpentard prend le souaffle , passe a Sleid , Sleid passe a Orpeo , Orpeo rata son tir , Ron tire ,  
passe a Alicia , qui marque , 10 a 0 pour Gryffondor , dit Lee Jordan , un copain des jumeaux  
  
Harry , lui faisait le tour du terrain comme un faucon , il apercut un petit eclat doré et se lanca a sa poursuite  
  
-Sleid passe Ussen , Ussen passe a Orpeo qui marque , 10 a 10 pour egalite , dit Lee  
  
-Ron passe a Katie , Katie passe a Angelina , Angelina passe a Katie qui marque 20 a 10 pour Gryffondor , ajouta Lee  
  
-Oh , on dirait que Harry a vu le Vif d'Or , ajouta encore une fois Lee   
  
Le vif d'or fonca en piqué et Harry le suivit , l'attrapeur de Serpentard , qui s'appelait Yert Hevano , arrivait pas a le  
suivre , il avait un Nimbus 2001  
  
Harry fonca sur la petite balle , lacha , un peu le balai , attrapa le Vif d'Or , et tombit , il sentait l'air fouetter son  
visage , quand il entendit un voix :   
  
-Harry attrape le Vif d'Or et termine la partie a 170 a 10 pour Gryffondor  
  
Harry entendit que les derniers mot , un bourdonnement venait de le faire tomber dans l'inconscience  
  
Quand Harry se reveilla , toute l'equipe et Hermione etait la , tous avait le visage changé par l'inquiètude , toute trace  
de joie heureux avec disparu  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et voya l'equipe , tout le monde se precipita sur lui  
  
-Partez maintenant , ca fais 30 minutes , j'avais dit 15 minutes alors , degagez , dit Madame Pomfresh d'un ton sans   
replique  
  
La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Dumbledore et Sirius, Harry dit :   
  
-Bonjour Sirius  
  
-Bonjour Harry , dit Sirius  
  
-Tes parents aurait été fier de toi , tu es vraiment pareille que ton pere , ajouta Sirius  
  
Harry sourit , il aimait bien qu'on dise qu'il ressemblait a son pere comme deux gouttes d'eaux  
  
Harry dit :  
  
-Merci Sirius , dit Harry  
  
-Derien , dit Sirius , puis il ajouta , je vais y aller , Salut Harry  
  
-Salut Sirius  
  
Sirius partit et ferma la porte derriere lui   
  
Harry se rendormit , le soir , ses forces etait revenus , il allait bien  
  
Il fesait la fete jusqu'a 1h00 du matin et lorsqu'il aurait voulu continuer , McGonnagal entra dans la Salle Commune   
, elle etait en robe de chambre ecossaise et dit :  
  
-Je suis content que Gryffondor ont gagner mais cela devient totalement stupide , allez vous coucher , dit McGonnagal  
  
Harry alla se coucher et fit de bien beaux reves  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
REVIEW PLEASE   
PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : ATTAQUE A PRE-AU-LARD 


	8. Attaque a PréAuLard

Voici le chapitre 8 , j'ai tarder , mais j'ai fait des autres fiction , alors lizez ce beau chapitre  
  
ATTAQUE A PRE-AU-LARD  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Des semaines s'ecoulerent , Harry allait en cours , il apprenait a devenir Animagus , il faisait pleine de chose ,   
mais la seule chose qui lui manquaient , c'etait Hermione , Hermione etait retourné chez ses parents pour Noel ,   
il se baladait dans les couloirs , la seul chose qui lui passionait , etait le Quidditch et l'entrainement dans sa salle   
, Harry avait les main dans les poches  
  
Il entendit une voix dire :   
  
-Que faites vous , ici , Potter ?  
  
Harry se retourna et voya le Professeur Rogue , Harry n'avait pas vu qu'il etait descendu dans les cachots , il remonta  
  
Mais en remontant , il entendit :  
  
-10 points de moins pour Gryffondor  
  
Harry soupira , le professeur n'avais pas changer depuis l'année dernière , Harry arriva dans la salle commune et il vit un   
panneau , Ron arriva vers lui et dit qu'il avait un week end a Pre-Au-Lard , Harry souria , il allait a Pre-Au-Lard , demain  
, vivement demain , pensa t-il joyeusement  
  
Le soir arriva vite , Harry monta dans son dortoir et s'endormit  
  
***  
  
Harry se leva , il etait 7:00 , Harry se levait tot car il faisait apres le dejeuner de l'entrainement dans la salle , Harry  
repoussa ses pensees et descendit , il y trouva juste le directeur et quelques Serdaigle et Poufsouffle , il dejeuna   
tranquillement et se leva , il alla dans la chambre et continue son entrainement Animagus , il etait a la 3eme etape , Harry  
devait penser a l'animal dans sa tete et apres , il se transformerait , mais comme le disait le livre , il fallait beaucoup  
de pratique et de temps libre , Harry fesait un peu de Magie des Heritiers , c'etait facile car il avait juste a dire   
"Heritas" avant le sort et il faisait de la Magie des Heritiers , Harry se passionait beaucoup a cette Magie , Harry arreta   
de lire ce livre et regarda sa montre sorcier , sur le cadran était écris : 7:57 , Harry prit un autre livre , il avait   
encore le temps , il devrait allait a Pre-Au-Lard a 10:00 , Harry n'avait meme pas lu le titre du livre et avait commence ,   
mais il regarde quand meme le titre , le livre s'intitule "Transplaner" par le Roi Arthur , c'était un mage blanc tres connu  
il voulais transplaner mais la note que le livre disait l'interdisait :  
  
"Il es interdit de transplaner sans avoir fait 1 mois de pratique avec 5h par jour"  
  
Harry obeit a cette consigne , Harry arreta de lire et descendit a la grande salle , il y trouva Ron tout seul entrain de  
parler avec Seamus ,   
  
Ron , aimait en effet Lavande Brown , mais il jamais eu le courage de lui dire , il l'inviterait a danser pour le bal   
de Noel , il se deroulera en effet le soir ou Hermione rentrerait a Poudlard , Harry regarda sa montre , il etait 10h00 ,   
il devait aller a Pre-Au-Lard , au moment ou il se levait , Dumbledore dit :  
  
-C'est l'heure d'aller a Pre-Au-Lard  
  
Tout le monde sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle et alla dans les caleches pour aller a Pre-Au-Lard , mais en arrivant ,   
au lieu d'apercevoir des Aurors et des Mages , il y avait plein de Mangemort , Harry entendit des 3eme annee criaient ,   
Harry partit , il laissa Ron tout seul , Harry ne pouvait rien n'y faire , il partit de la caleche et alla dans une rue  
il n'y avait personne , on entendait des "Avada Kedavra" et "Endoloris" , les professeur ne devrait pas tarder , il etaient  
dans la derniere caleche , elle devrait arriver , Harry avait en effet raison , il voya des professeur accourirent vers les  
eleves mort ou ceux qui etait entrain de souffrir , finalement , les Mangemorts partit , Harry sortit de sa cachette et   
trouva un eleve mort , il le connaissait très bien , c'etait Ronald Weasley , mort , du sang sur ses vetement ,   
dans un endroit sombre et sinieux , Harry sentit les larmes montaient a ses yeux et eclata en sanglot ,   
il venait de perdre son meilleur ami , Sirius arriva et le serra dans ses bras , a peu pres d'un demi heure ,   
Harry se sentait déjà mieux , il se trouvait bien dans l'étreinte de Sirius , Sirius le relacha et il l'ebouriffa les   
cheveux , Harry adorait ça , Harry regarda de nouveau Ron , il se faisait porté par des Medicomages , il etait remplis de   
sang , Dumbledore dit qu'ils devraient rentrer , ils rentrerent et Dumbledore dit :   
  
-Je porte honneur a 19 éleves , 3 élèves mort à Serpentard , 2 élèves mort à Serdaigle , 13 élèves mort à Gryffondor et 1  
élève mort à Poufsouffle , dit il  
  
Harry prit son verre et le but d'un seule trait , il monta dans la Salle Commune et monta dans son dortoir , il se mit a   
pleurer , au bout de 15 minutes , il avait arreter de pleurer et s'etait endormit  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
